Sin ti no hay nada
by Erica Riddle
Summary: El murio en la gran batalla...ella no pudo decirle sus sentimientos...ya no soporta un dia mas sin estar con el...su maestro.


                                                                  _Sin ti no hay nada_

Eran las diez de la noche del trece de junio de 2004, el verano ya había llegado, pero para una chica de 16 años siempre fue invierno en su vida.

 Iba caminando entre la multitud de gente apurada por quien sabe que razón, pero ella sabia que nada era tan importante como lo que se había propuesto hacer esa noche.

 Iba vestida de negro, como siempre había sido desde que tenía 10 años y medio.

                                                   _Los días no avanzan, si no estoy con vos   
                                                      de a poco me empiezo a desarmar   
                                                             ya no se quien soy___

 Sus compañeros la llamaban "ángel negro" porque siempre estaba callada…vestida con prendas negras sobre o bajo el uniforme de Slytherin y, desde cuarto,  maquillaje incluido.

 Nadie que la hubiera conocido la había visto sonreír, salvo su mejor amiga que, solo lograba arrancarle una que otra con mucho esfuerzo. Ella le decía que no tenia caso adorar a un muerto, pero Erica, que así se llamaba la chica, le respondía de la misma manera "_Yo no lo adoro como lo hace una alumna a su maestro, yo lo amo como lo hace una mujer a el amor de su vida"_

Y eso es lo que hacia, siempre lloraba su perdida, a pesar de que la mayoría del mundo festejaba ese día su muerte a manos del niño que vivió, ella lloraba por esto, de la rabia, de la frustración,  de tristeza…

_Camino la noche, buscando tu voz   
los pasos se duermen mientras yo   
despierto el dolor_

Sus pasos la llevaron hacia el cementerio mágico de Londres, que en ese momento se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Abrió la puerta y respiro el aire fresco del futuro verano que ya se acercaba…y se puso a pensar que no estaría para disfrutarlo, pero eso no le importaba, ya nada importaba.

Comenzó a caminar por el camino señalizado con velas donde en cada tumba además había una vela encendida o un ramo de flores…incluso fotos, ella no tenia fotos de el lamentablemente, pero cada fin de semana que iba ahí siempre traía una flor y la ponía al lado de su tumba, y luego se quedaba sentada ahí por horas…a veces en silencio recostada en esta como deseando que fueran sus brazos y su pecho los que la estuvieran abrazando por detrás y no la fría piedra, y a veces le hablaba…de cosas triviales como que había echo esa semana, sus sentimientos…y muchas veces se quedaba hasta entrada la madrugada en ese lugar, admirando la luna y acompañándolo…y alguna que otra vez había amanecido allí por haberse quedado dormida.

 Pero eso lo hacia para que no estuviera solo, porque sabia que de alguna forma u otra el sabia que ella seguía ahí para el. Y con pesar sabia que era la única que había visitado esa tumba desde que el murió, ella era la única que quedaba del maravilloso grupo de mortifagos de su señor, la gran mayoría como su padrino; Lucius Malfoy que la había criado desde que tenia memoria,  habían muerto en la gran batalla y los pocos que sobrevivieron fueron enviados a Azkaban, algunos terminaron locos y otros muertos por suicidio.

_Ya no queda vida sin tu amor   
y se que nunca olvidaré   
que a tu lado quiero estar_

Pero ni siquiera se consideraba mortifaga, quería serlo cuando fuera mayor y terminara Hogwarts, pero un error de tiempo no le cumplió ese propósito…lo único bueno que le veía era que no tendría que matar, pero eso era insignificante al ver que el ya no estaba mas y nunca lo estaría…

Llego a su tumba, se puso enfrente de ella y leyó las palabras que estaban escritas en la lapida.

                                                             Tom Marvolo Riddle

                                                                   1926-1998

_Sin ti no hay nada   
y mi vida cambió   
no habrá palabras, que revivan tu amor_

 Cerro los ojos tratando de controlarse, suspiro, tomo aire y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos en contra de su voluntad. Se tapo la cara con las manos para ahogar su llanto, pero solo pudo tirarse de rodillas y llorar…no quería aceptarlo, no podía…como quería que esas palabras desaparecieran…que esa lapida desapareciera, que el estuviera ahí con ella y así poder decirle cuanto lo quería y necesitaba…pero nunca pudo decírselo y nunca podría…no estando viva.

De repente callo, sorprendida…alguien le había tocado el hombro, asustada miro para atrás…pero no había nadie ahí…se dio vuelta y miro la lapida nuevamente mas tranquila.

 Sonrió…el había sido quien la había tocado…era el tenia que serlo...feliz se levanto y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

_Sin ti no hay nada   
me mata tu adiós   
no te vallas, no puedo sin vos. _  
  


Maestro! Maestro! Es usted?! Esta vivo!-dijo sonriendo.

Pero el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Maestro?- La sonrisa comenzó a borrársele pero sus ojitos seguían con una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Silencio.

Tom…?-dijo esta vez con hilo de voz.

Nada.

Otra lagrima escapo de sus ojos, su sonrisa desapareció por completo y sus ojos se volvieron a oscurecer…estaba sola, siempre lo había estado y el no volvería, por mas mago poderoso que fuera, el no volvería del mas allá, y menos por ella.

Se dio vuelta viendo hacia la tumba otra vez, se arrodillo ante ella y se quedo mirándola pensativa…¿Qué había sido eso?...era el, tenia que serlo…pero de que servia pensar si estuvo por un segundo con ella si dentro de unos momentos estaría con el por toda la eternidad?

_Te veo en mis sueños, despierto y te vas   
no encuentro la forma de escapar de mi soledad.   
Ya no queda vida sin tu amor   
  
_

Saco su varita y la deposito al lado de la rosa que había traído, a un modo de ofrenda y luego saco un cuchillo, pequeño, pero filoso. Lo miro con tristeza y pasó un dedo por el filo del cuchillo, haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera de ellos. Y sin querer recordó la primera vez que lo había visto en persona y también…la ultima vez.

Fue la noche en que retorno a su propio cuerpo, ella tenia alrededor de siete años, su padrino la había presentado ante el, y ella quedo flechada en el primer momento que lo vio, a pesar de que no tenia la apariencia de alguien joven ni mucho menos…pero fueron esos ojos…esa furia e indiferencia enmascarando  tristeza y mas que nada…soledad.

Se comporto respetuosamente frente a el, y sin decir una sola mentira a lo que le preguntaba, ella sabia que el sabia legilimency por lo tanto era en vano mentirle, pero de todas formas no tenia el mínimo interés en hacer eso, jamás le mentiría, jamás le traicionaría, jamás…

_Y se que nunca olvidaré   
que a tu lado quiero estar   
Sin ti no hay nada   
  
_

Pudo haber sido que Voldemort vio su lealtad ya que se encargo personalmente de su educación, la tomo como su alumna y en el fondo…su consentida, aunque nadie llego a saber de su existencia fuera del círculo de sombras.

Solo supo que esos años fueron los mas felices de su vida, por estar con el, solo con estar al lado de el, ya era feliz…

Pero toda felicidad no dura para siempre, el murió, dejándola sola, sola en medio de ese cementerio.

_Y mi vida cambió   
no habrá palabras, que revivan tu amor   
Sin ti no hay nada   
  
_

Perdóneme Amo, le falle, le hice perder tiempo todos estos años…para que saber artes oscuras si no lo pude proteger, para que vivir si usted…la persona que amo ya no esta?-

Se callo, era la primera vez que le decía que lo amaba, ni enfrente de su tumba se había atrevido, pero eso ya era obvio, se demostraba sin palabras, con solo gestos o acciones, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas avergonzándose de su declaración como si el pudiera escucharla.

Lo ame…desde…la primera vez que lo vi.-y los ojos le brillaron, mirando a la tumba, como si ahí, el, su amor imposible la estuviera viendo, parado delante de ella, y ella ahí, arrodillada…sumisa dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el.

_Me mata tu adiós   
no te vallas, no puedo sin vos.   
Solo se que hoy, vuelvo por tu amor_

Se acerco un poco mas a la lapida y con sus dedos delineo las palabras que formaban su nombre.

Por favor…vuelva…-dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras volvía a llorar y en un impulso abrazo la lapida, soltando su llanto devuelta. Hasta que varios fuegos artificiales, pero mas impresionantes que los muggles, lanzados por magos sin duda, se reflejaron en el cielo.

Era la hora, en ese momento, hace 6 años Lord Voldemort había muerto.

Admiro los fuegos artificiales que sobrevolaban el cielo en formas diversas, la mayoría tenían formas de animales, sobre todo, leones.

_Ya no quiero sentir más dolor.   
Sin ti no hay nada   
y mi vida cambió   
  
_

Pasaron 5 minutos de esto cuando aun con los fuegos artificiales brillando en el cielo, Erica se arrodillo ante la tumba de su amor y con la daga de un movimiento limpio se apuñalo el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

Desangrándose y temblando de dolor se acostó sobre la lapida de Lord Voldemort donde su sangre comenzó a derramarse, la sangre que tuvo que haberse derramado esa noche y no la de el…

Se abrazo a ella misma a causa del frío que comenzó a tener.

Cualquiera pensaría…no seria mejor un avada kedavra y ya?

Pero no, se merecía lo que estaba recibiendo, un castigo que ella se había impuesto, al no cumplir con el deber que se había asignado: protegerlo.

_No habrá palabras, que revivan tu amor   
Sin ti no hay nada   
me mata tu adiós   
  
_

Lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos cayendo sobre la lapida y mezclándose con su sangre, y sin saber porque…sintió que alguien se acercaba, pero ya no tenia deseos de levantarse y escapar, ella moriría ahí, era su destino.

Los pasos se detuvieron enfrente de ella, hubiera jurado que cada paso que daba esa persona producía eco en el lugar.

Esa persona se arrodillo ante ella que abrió los ojos débilmente ya sin fuerzas y pudo ver como un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos le acariciaba la mejilla.

_No te vallas, no puedo sin vos._

Mi niña…sigues tan triste después de tanto tiempo…-

Tom…- Y volvió a llorar.

Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?, puedes vivir, tengo el poder de sanarte aunque este muerto…-

No! Quiero irme con usted…por…favor…- Tom sonrió y su fantasma abrazo el cuerpo de Erica al mismo tiempo que le sacaba el ultimo aliento de vida a su cuerpo. Pero ella sintió que estaba flotando, sin dolor ya.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Tom la llevaba cargando por el cementerio, lo veía más nítido que nunca y por un momento pensó que estaban vivos pero miro atrás y vio a su cuerpo tirado sobre la tumba, cubierto de sangre, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

A donde me llevas?-le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de los nervios que tenia de estar tan cerca de el.

El la puso sobre el suelo pero la seguía agarrando de la cintura, y con una sonrisa le dijo al oído.

A casa…-y le dio un dulce beso que Erica correspondió mientras que una luz blanca los rodeaba y ambos desaparecían de ahí, yendo a un lugar mejor…

Juntos…por toda la eternidad


End file.
